A Trapped Pokemon
by Grimm-Inuoka004
Summary: N didn't think that having her around would be so much like having another hurt Pokemon.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**** A small story that came to mind while working on my other fic. I honestly don't expect anything from this (little disorganized and a bit OOC). It originally came to mind as a small insignificant one-shot, but it doesn't cover everything I had thought of for it. I may or may not add to it later on (as in a day or two), but for now it'll remain a one-shot like this until then.**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Pokemon.**

**A Trapped Pokemon**

She looked utterly broken standing in the throne room that had become the battlefield. Her final Pokemon falling against the cold stone with a terrible thud that shook her to the very core. The Reshiram that had wanted to become her ally was covered with burnt and ruined feathers. Blood seeped through its fangs and decended past its curled lips, staining its once beautiful white body. Flight was impossible now, there was no escape from the man and his ideals. All her Pokemon were terribly hurt that there was no way she could ask anymore of them. She herself, was covered with bruises and scratches that burned red and hot from stray stones smoldering from the amount of heat radiating from the battle. A fairly sized gash was scraped above her right eye from the beginning collision of the two legendary beings, the blood having already dried up and caked over her eye.

The vast white dragon gave a weak cry as it cracked a single eye open to gaze at her with such sorrow; she could feel tears begin to prick at her painfully. Her mouth opened to congratulate it for the first and last time for its efforts, but her throat became tight and constricted her voice. With shaky legs she instead went over to the creature and caressed its head softly, smiling gently as she brought it closer in a small embrace. Her voice sounded terrible as she struggled to keep her composure.

"Thank y-you... Reshiram..." There was no helping the tears that fell one by one. She knew what was to come next as the black dragon took a threatening step forward followed by a long hiss. A low contented and almost happy growl rumbled through Reshiram, bringing back her attention. It licked at her cheek as if to console her, but it only seemed to make a sob come out. Her grip tightened around its head as a softer step was heard much closer than the other.

N had expected his victory to be a grand one and indeed it was. Both dragons fought with so much vigor for the both of them and everyone, including him, had endured their own injuries from blasts of fire and streaks of lightning. Yet, the sight of the girl crying softly to Reshiram forced a bitter feeling to overflow that of prideful satisfaction. His eyes soon became soft as he stared at the being growling softly at her. He silently wondered if he should say something.

"He says..." he paused, feeling slightly hesitant. "He says that he liked battling by your side..." His words didn't seem to reach the girl as she continued to cry soundlessly against her friend. Another low growl was heard and the blaze of red that burned brightly on its tail began to dim like a flickering flame about to go out. A smile reached the Pokemon's jaws as it nuzzled closer to her, still giving out low growls that spoke of words she couldn't understand. Grey-blue eyes blinked at the creature in mild surprise. He looked at the two with newfound curiosity only to be replaced by one of disappointment the next moment.

A pure and undisturbed light engulfed the massive dragon, healing away the pains of battle and startling the trainer that had managed to reach what no one else ever would. Bright blue eyes gazed at her, soft and gentle as it whispered its last words. The man knew he probably didn't need to translate for the girl's own eyes began to flow new tears.

_I hope to meet with you again, my lady... Farewell..._

And then the light intensified, curling the beast back into its slumber confined in the form of a white orb. The true facts of the world having been snuffed out by the darkness of ideals. Touko sniffed softly as the orb hovered above her hands and then allowed them to close over it, bringing it close to her chest. Despite the lack of a call, three bright lights burst from her belt and out came her precious friends; Victini, Serperior and Zorua. All still completely battered and weakened to the point of exhaustion. The little black fox growled angrily at Zekrom who stood proudly behind the King of Team Plasma, N.

"Touko... Can you stand?" he asked softly with a hand reaching out. Instead of answering him she nodded her head and stood bringing Zorua with her to face him. Her knees and legs were bruised and rather shaky from both the fight and the loss. He could see her eyes were swollen and red from her tears, yet she refused to let go of her obvious anger. The black mane on her Zorua bristled as it growled loud and unrestrained at the man approaching behind N.

"The winner is N after all..." A hiss of a large black and blue dragon accompanied the man in agreement. "Just as I thought it would be."

Despite his words, there was a cold emotion throbbing at N's chest. He expected something more positive to resonate deep in him, but there was only a dull and lonely throb. "If you will, Touko, please release the Pokemon you have with you and the ones in your PC." he instructed dutifully. Ah yes, his sole purpose for winning was not for himself. It was for Pokemon that were limited to human desires and forced to do as they command. It was all for their sake, so it didn't matter what he felt of the situation between him and the girl. A long moment passed where nothing but the howling wind sounded throughout the entire room.

"These are the only Pokemon I had with me." she murmured with her head low and a hand stroking the top of Zorua's head lovingly. A small and mournful cry left Victini's small mouth as it hugged at her ankle sadly. The red eyes of her Serperior were lowered in pained sorrow as they watched her reach for their Poke balls fastened to her belt. Numb with shock and disbelief, she brought them out, save for Reshiram's who no longer stayed awake, and dropped them to the floor where they broke with a small cackle of electricity. The physical bond now broken between her and the Pokemon she's cared for.

It was time to say goodbye.

Unfortunately, she couldn't let go of them much to Ghetsis' annoyance. Her lower lip trembled as a wave of new sadness hit her without care. She tried to place her Zorua on the ground, but her arms and hands wouldn't listen even though N had won fair and square.

"Touko!" Cheren called as he came with Alder to try and help with their Emboar and Bouffalant at their side. Sadly, their attempts were ceased by a single blast of Dragon Pulse and Dragon Breath from both Zekrom and Hydreigon. "Touko, wait!", but there was nothing that could be done. N was the strongest trainer in Unova now. Their chances were slim with the Dragon of Ideals standing beside him and the Dragon of Truth back in its dormant state in Touko's hands.

"Your Pokemon too, must be released as per orders of the King." a Plasma member said as they all began to surround them. He held a Poke ball at them; a clear sign that a battle would break out if they did otherwise.

The blood loss from her head must have finally got to her, the images transmitted to her brain were getting blurry and gravity suddenly became light. Her hands slowly unwound from Zorua's body and she knew she had fallen, but she couldn't feel anything. Distortion of voices called to her, but she simply couldn't keep her eyes open any longer. Sounds of battle and various shouts could be heard as she struggled to stay conscience. She could hear Cheren and Alder, Ghetsis and maybe even N, but soon they all blended together into nothing. All she really knew was that the orb previously held in her hand was gone, rolling to rest right beside her.

She had lost all comprehension of those around her, yet her mind was still running.

_Was this how Reshiram felt...?_ she wondered as someone shook at her shoulder violently. _This sense of emptiness? My body feels cold... and I want to cry... But I shouldn't, my friends will worry. M-my Pokemon ... I have to help them. My head hurts... Everything just hurts so bad. I just want to... sleep..._

It only felt like she had closed her eyes for a mere moment, but when she opened them, she found herself lying on a bed pushed up against the wall in a well lit room. Painted clouds covering blue walls and surrounding a bright sun at the center of the ceiling greeted her sights and for a moment she had no idea where she was. Her body robotically sat up slowly so she could get a better look. Her head whirled a little from the movement, but once it calmed down she finally realized where she was. She was still in the Castle.

Her bag was leaning against the basketball hoop a few feet away from her and her shoes were sitting neatly by the door. There was a soft and soothing melody playing from a music box at the end of the bed and she couldn't help but pick it up. Large and small plush toys of Pokemon decorated the room along with various types of toys. There was one of a Volcarona lying against the wall with small Larvesta lying against it like a happy, undisturbed family in the wild where none would get to them. She moved her legs away from under the covers to get up only to feel sharp stabs of pain nag at her insistantly. The door painted along with its surroundings was just at the right of her, in front of her bed.

It wasn't until she got up to reach for the doorknob did she notice the bandages on her arms, legs, chest and head. Her clothes had also been changed, yet she only paid them all little to no attention. She tugged at the knob slightly first, them hard until a soft knock was heard from beyond it.

"The King has instructed for you to stay in that room so that your wounds may be healed." was the only thing said to her.

"Wait, please! I just want to go home!" she called, but there was no other reply. Her fists banged against the wooden door painfully as she continued to cry out to them. She cried for her friends, her mother and her Pokemon; all of whom were not there. She pleaded and shouted until her throat burned with such a rough, dry heat that she feared she had no voice in which to speak. Finally she gave up. "What is it that the King wants with me?" she sobbed lowly.

"Why am I the only one here?" The melody of the music box ended with a low and mourning note as if to answer her.

Touko soon went back to the bed after finding the light switch and turned it off. The sun had rotated for a moon to take its place in the ceiling, glowing softly for a while until it finally became encased in darkness. Her stomach growled for food, but she chose to ignore it, even if there was anything in her bag, she didn't feel like eating it. She didn't want anything.

"Zorua... Serperior... Victini..." she whispered with her head tucked in her arms. "Reshiram..." All she had now, were her lonely dreams to keep her happy, if just for a few small hours.

* * *

"How is she?" N asked a Grunt as he sat there on the newly built throne with the old crown placed neatly on his head. A month had gone by since N became the Champion over Unova and so far, things were still in chaos beyond the castle walls.

"Well sir, uh she's not eating very well and she won't talk to any of us. All she wants is to go home." the man's voice was rough as he sighed tiredly. The girl was causing absolute hell for the caretakers. He stiffened and quickly cleared his throat when N narrowed his eyes coldly at him.

"Have you tried everything?"

"Y-yes, we gave her everything we could think of that would make her happy, but..." He shifted uncomfortably in his place. "With the way Unova is now..." A heavy displeased sigh from N made the Grunt flinch upright.

"Fine, I will see to her personally. Ready a tray of food immediately. Something easy to digest." The dull colored cape fastened at his shoulders fluttered behind him quietly as the Plasma member breathed out a sigh of relief.

"Of course, sir."

Just as he had got by the dining hall, a maid had a hot bowl of soup ready and placed the tray onto his held out hand. N reached into his pockets to take out the white orb he had acquired from his ward ever since he had decided to keep her in his care. The object felt cold and lifeless in his hand as he stared at it until he finally arrived at the familiar door. A wave of pain and loneliness engulfed him at the sight of the door and he couldn't help but wish he had walked slowly on his way here. Then again, he supposed that it wouldn't have been a good idea since the food would've gotten cold.

There was no knock as he simply allowed himself in; it was, after all, his room. "Touko?" he called softly while scanning the room for her only to have his eyes land on another plate of cold, uneaten food left earlier in the day. He shook his head softly and looked to the left to see her hidden underneath the thick covers with the melody playing from the music box at her side. "Touko..." he called again as he closed the door softly. He touched her shoulder and instantly felt a tremble shiver through the cloth. "Touko, you must tell me what's wrong if I am to help you." he implored, setting the tray down so he could try and get her to open up.

His hand gently squeezed the shoulder beneath the covers and he frowned. Her shoulder felt too small. "Touko-"

"I'm fine!" she snapped angrily, shoving her arm from his hand. "I don't need help." The sound of her voice was enough to tell him she had been crying and fighting with one of the servants again. He didn't like that she had reacted so harshly to him, but it was nothing new. Larger Pokemon more angry than her had done worse.

Swiftly and carefully, he pulled the covers from her and could see that she had not changed her clothes or bathed in a while since she came. Angry blue eyes met his calm ones and without any warning at all, she swiped at his face much like a Purrloin from long ago. He expected a hot rage to engulf him from being touched in such a manner, but all that he felt was sorrow. A sorrow that matched how he felt towards the Pokemon that were brought to him. There were jagged red welts forming on his face rapidly, but he ignored the stinging pain. "Touko please..." he grabbed her wrist before she coud turn back on her side or do anymore damage. "You mustn't hurt yourself like this..."

"Why do you care?" she spat angrily. "I don't care what happens to me at all! With the way everything is, I have no doubt my family and friends have already left this region!" she shouted angrily. Silence took over even the music box after her outburst. Her shoulders trembled and her head was hung low as she tried to gather enough breath. Her voice quivered slightly as she spoke once more. "I-I want my Pokemon..." was all she could muster, obliterating the thoughts she had tried to say out loud.

He understood though. He understood that she was lonely and scared here in the Castle. From the travels across the region she only had her Pokemon with her. There was only that one time in Chargestone Cave that he saw her with the Professor and her friend and that was it. Her Pokemon on the other hand, were always with her, inseparable and seemingly happy. They knew all sides of her perfectly; what made her unhappy and what did and she in turn understood them despite the fact she couldn't understand them as clearly as he could. Right now, however, she had no one. No Pokemon, no friends, and no family to offer her any kind of solace. No one but him; the King of Team Plasma.

That's all he ever was. A simple naive King.

He touched the side her face and lightly stroked her cheek. Even as she glared at him under her messy hair, he couldn't help, but see her as a trapped and closed off Pokemon. She was hurt and she was alone with no one, but a spoiled brat sitting in front of her. "I'm... sorry..." he whispered and it only made the tears dripping from her eyes fall all the more easily. He couldn't stop the pain constricting at his heart and he couldn't stop the tears from falling.

He felt like a child with another hurt and scared Pokemon. Back then there was one traumitized into loneliness and failed to respond kindly to him. It wouldn't eat and it couldn't sleep. It growled and cried and fought with the others in its rage. It became dangerous and clawed at him relentlessly; this sad and lonely Pokemon from the past.

Soon, Ghetsis took it away saying, _"Pokemon like this can't recover. They have been damaged too much to fix."_ and all he could do was think of what happened to that Pokemon that couldn't be healed.

He had scars of that Pokemon etched deep in his heart and body. "Touko... Are you hurt?" he asked with a perfectly composed voice. All he heard was soft crying and sniffles coming from her as she tried to wipe away the tiresome tears. "Does it hurt here?" he touched above her chest directly on her beating heart. Though he gave off a cool and calm front, he was hurting all over again and he was helpless to stop it.

"P-please... N..." she couldn't finish, her sobs were too hard and uncontrollable to maintain a sentence. This wasn't supposed to happen, he should have listened to his father and release her. She wouldn't have been able to do anything to him anyway, but he kept her here in this room. She had maids to care for her, but they couldn't do a thing, he was sure there was force taking place here as well or else she'd be dead from starvation. All of Unova was turning into a land of forests and wilderness, knocking civilization out to the other regions and the people with it. If he let her go now, there would be no one to help her and there were plenty of dangers out there. Pokemon and people were already strangers.

N sat beside her and pulled her close into an embrace. She cried for a full hour until a pounding headache rammed into her and she slowly stopped. Her face was stuck to his shoulder and no matter how he tried to move her, she refused to move away. "Please eat." he asked softly, but there would be no movement from her and it was likely the food had gone cold. She shook her head against him and he sighed. At this rate she would end up dead. "Come now." he had to push her arms away in order to get her to face him and it made him feel bad when she whimpered. "Here."

A spoon touched at her chapped lips and she flinched at the semi-warm liquid seeping past them and into her mouth. Out of caution, she peeked up at him. He wasn't wearing his usual clothes; his black and white hat was replaced with a crown. Though his smile was kind, that crown made him look menacing; it disturbed her. Unable to stand the sight of it she focused back on the spoon. None said a word as he fed her the soup, but the dead weight of the orb in his pocket felt as if it had lightened up a little.

Touko didn't think she was all that hungry until she noticed that no more food came her way and instead of looking at N, she looked at the empty bowl in his hands, disappointment right on her face. He chuckled lightly and wiped at her mouth with his thumb. "I'll call for more food if you wish." It always started out small in the beginning. Sometimes very small and sometimes there was nothing, but a spare glance. She nodded once, but it was far too soon for her to smile. At the most, there was only a small insignificant flash of hope.


	2. This Pokeball

**A/N:**** I guess I'll continue this small thing since the others are sadly on hold for a little while longer…**

**Chapter II: This Pokeball**

Flames licked and burned at her form with a relentless heat. She could not see in the pitch darkness blinding her sight, but she could feel the waves of fire burn at her. They seared at her flesh and yet not a cell of skin was peeled off. No blisters formed in its wake, but she could feel them on her, destroying and ravishing. The temperature had gone so high a degree that it felt like a piercing cold; lifeless and fierce like a blizzard striking viciously at her without reserve. She could make no sense of up or down, she could feel no weight on her legs and had no idea if she was sitting, lying or standing. The girl wanted to cry out, but her voice had left her, she wanted to sob out her pains, but her tears were dry. There was nothing she could do but float in the endless abyss in silent agony.

A cold sweat broke out on the back of her neck and the white covers of her bed were torn away from her fighting body. She writhed around in a mental battle of force with an illusion. The guest of her childish room was in a silent panic as he stared at her groaning in fear of the nightmare she was currently experiencing. He had no clue as to what he could do and had his arms suspended in mid-air wondering what he could do that may be of help, but the girl showed no sign of chance.

His mouth opened to utter a sound, but stopped when the hat sitting atop his head tipped precariously to one side at a sudden fling of an arm. A cry escaped him in his attempt to hold it in place. The voice contrasted greatly from what was expected and he bit his lower lip in fear.

Touko's silent cries for help softened as the darkness began to subside. Her tear-stained eyes slowly, cautiously, opened to take in her current surroundings. There was light and a lot of blue within her range of vision and she sighed. A bit of black mixed with a mass of green entered her line of sight in a haze. Her breathing calmed and almost immediately after she shot up in a sitting position to stare at the clock positioned at the center wall with its pendulum ticking away the seconds. It was just barely time for lunch.

"Mm…" she squeaked. Her eyes flew to her lap in remembrance of the dream and quietly began to try and piece together its meaning. She knew it had something to do with her, but it was much too vague.

"Uh…"

The sound of another's voice pierced her ears like a bullet and she subtly jumped at the suddenness of it. The man in turned jumped as well and it was then the he captured her attention at last. She said not a word as his face was littered with a pitiful expression of a man scared of a stranger. He mumbled the sound again and turned to the tray holding a couple of sandwiches and some sweetened bread. A single cup of green tea stood just beside it.

She felt something familiar and old engulf her at the sight of the man's shy and warm smile. Touko narrowed her eyes at the thought, something was slightly wrong with this. It was not unusual for N to wake her from sleep for breakfast, lunch, or dinner, but this time with that dream haunting her mind and his quietness… It just didn't fit. Of course he had smiled at her countless times, always kind and patient, but it would never spark her into wanting to return it. More so, he was keeping a small distance from her, something he would never do. Yet now, even as he nudged the plate towards her, she felt she wanted to be closer to him and smile back.

That was impossible, just yesterday he had spoken to her and asked her many questions, tried in every way to start a friendly conversation. As usual she never uttered a single word. She kept her silence and gave him only threatening glares or hopeless stares and there was sure to be no hope of familiarity between them. At least, she thought so.

"Uh…" he mumbled again and she felt the tips of her fingers flinch in sudden longing. The edge of the plate had touched her bare thigh, having pushed at the white gown. He was looking at her with a worried gaze. His smiled had faded and he was searching no longer in her eyes, but at her body as if checking for any present injuries. She wasn't quite sure, but she thought she heard a bit of muttering coming from him as well. It held no certain ring to it and yet the strange nostalgic sound reminded her of a language she had no name to.

Curiosity got the better of her and she couldn't help the impulse that possessed her hand. He was the same N she had always known. His clothes were the normal colors of black, white and light brown. The bracelets, the hat and the small necklace even the cube situated at the waist. All of it was just as she remembered him, everything was accounted for and at the same time it was off and so unlike him. Her fingers grazed of his unguarded hand nudging at the plate and immediately he flinched away, shooting his gaze at her in alarm. Her cerulean orbs were frozen to his in a strange and awkward lock; neither had any way to break away.

He had never reacted that way to her. Would never even put much thought to it and saw it as just the way it was. He was N and she was Touko. He had called her a friend and it was what compelled him to keep her here in this playroom where it was safe. It was because of him she was no longer with her own friends and family.

N suddenly jolted from the pause and smiled weakly; reaching for a small sandwich he tried to offer it to her. She had never once turned food away, especially since she forced him to supervise her meals. Now, however, much to the other's dismay, she turned it down flat. A wide and playful smile stretched from her lips for the first time she had come here and she made to touch his arm again.

A look passed the male's eyes, one of steely resolve as she inched closer and closer. Then she knew without a shred of doubt that her faint suspicion was correct and she laughed. It was soft and very much alluring as N stared at her with an awestruck face. His body had visibly relaxed without his notice under that calming spell of the sound and was completely captured by it. She looked beautiful despite the messiness of her hair, ruffled by the restless sleep she had to endure. The tenseness of the atmosphere from before melted into that of happiness. He could not hold up his guard any longer and fell to his knees to be beside her.

Her smile was glued to her as she touched the top of his hat in a playful pat and then fell to his clean hair. His eyes had closed and he smiled his main purpose for coming left forgotten as he allowed this moment to be filled with pleasure and comfort. He went so far as to rub his cheek closer to her thigh, but there was no cause of alarm for either.

"Your fur…" this was first her voice was heard since her break down in front of the King himself. It was hoarse and barely above a whisper. "…is very well taken care of, Zoroark."

Light green eyes snapped open with such a start that the finely made illusion of N broke. A small low growl escaped it as it looked up at her with a guilty expression, the black and white hat tipping over his ear. She only smiled and continued to stroke the long strands of red and black fur and it in turn allowed her, liking her touch and the way she made him feel so at ease. He remembered her fighting spirit back at the Throne room and had thought she would be just as mad at him as at his companion. N had warned him that she would not eat from another nor on her own and it was pressing into his matters as King. He would come soon and was instructed that he transform into him when leaving the tray.

That was all, however when he noticed her torment in her sleep rolling off her in waves it made the Pokemon freeze in uncertainty.

"Zorua… loved having his fur combed in the moonlight…" she said softly as she remembered the memory. Yes he remembered the smaller, pre-evolved Pokemon as a rather snotty and noisy brat always following at her heels and causing mischief. He held an everstone around his neck in the form of a purple collar claiming he didn't need to evolve to be better. She had loved him dearly and he loved her just as much. Zoroark rumbled a low growl from his throat in an apologetic tone and slowly moved away from her hand.

Her eyes flashed an immediate light of sadness at the withdrawal and soon after that the door clicked open. The dull colored clothing of a King's robes caught her eyes and just as quick as it had, Zoroark moved to stand just behind his longtime friend. He growled softly at him and fell back to sit at his feet, his curious and playful gaze falling back at Touko.

"A bad dream?" the man questioned, glancing his tired eyes over to the young woman whose eyes glazed over with the old dull and lonely look. "Touko, are you alright?" he asked in a whisper. His head was pounding and anything louder would be unbearable. Immediately, she defiantly looked away at his question. A sigh flew silently past N's lips making the girl flinch and narrow her eyes in a fierce and angry glare.

Calmly as if she had the same indifferent face as always, he sat beside her, pushing away the robes so his arms could be free. He motioned for Zoroark to come as well and he did, laying his head onto Touko's lap pleasantly. She gasped at the sudden warmth and looked up at him. He said nothing and watched the Pokemon in deep thought.

She could see the dark shadows creep mildly under his eyes and she knew that there was pressure building up on his shoulders. N was quiet today and she surprisingly didn't like that. She was used to his voice talk lively about every sort of thing, but now, he had nothing to say. Her hands were petting down the thick fur of Zoroark when a small question popped in her head. She knew not if he would allow her out of the room, but she desperately wanted him to say something, even having the music box she liked as company was too lonely. Before she could use her voice she felt something press gently at her lips. She gasped softly at the texture and felt whatever it was slip in her mouth. It was the sandwich. She chewed slowly, testing its flavor and swallowed. Looking over at N, she saw him ripping the sandwich into smaller pieces and offering it to her. The look in his eyes was void of anything; there was no emotion behind them and it made her want to find out why.

Before he could offer her another piece she stopped him by pulling lightly at the edge of his sleeve. He looked up at her and silently inquired her with a tilt of his head.

"Is there… a garden here?" she asked shyly. N stared at her with an empty look, quietly thinking over her question.

"I'm afraid no one is allowed in the gardens by themselves. There will be no one to look after you should a wild Pokemon come out from the forests." After a moment he mumbled an apology, but she only shook her head.

"Then would it be alright if Zoroark could keep me company?" she had thought he wouldn't allow her, but he only nodded his head at her and continued giving her pieces of the food.

As they both sat in silence she couldn't help, but notice something about this place; this room. Its four walls were painted in louds and at the center of the ceiling there was a giant orb taking place of the sun and the moon. Around the floor, hiding in colorful bins were toys to occupy anyone's time. The train tracks were interesting and there was a skateboard as well. A laptop was also given and placed on a small table if she ever wanted to use it. Touko had whatever there was to kill time, but that was all.

These clouds were still walls and the paint was not the sky. There were no trees or mountains in her sight, not from her place. The blocks were the closest to buildings she could come to besides the images of cities in the internet. Toy trains couldn't take her anywhere else except to a reverie of wonderland. Everything was false and there was nothing she could do to leave.

This place was the ultimate form of a Master Ball. She couldn't escape its hold and she couldn't be free to wonder where she wished. She had everything she ever needed, but all she wanted was seen through a clear barrier; an illusion that would spur her mind to dream, but even then she couldn't find happiness. Her eyes filled to the brim with unshed tears turned to the green haired male and there was a cause for alarm shifting in his gaze. He asked her what was wrong and cupped her cheek in worry, but her voice abandoned her once more.

"Touko?"

This was N's life once upon a time; trapped in a Pokeball for years.

-X-X-X-

**A/N:**** Aha! Barely got this one done! This story was lucky to get updated…**


End file.
